


Wicked Painful

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Angst, Episode: s03e21 Graduation Day Part I, F/F, POV Faith Lehane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: "Having Buffy by her side at one point made her feel something, maybe that was due to them both being slayers or it was the unaddressed attraction.  Now Faith wanted to scratch out those memories and make it so they couldn't harbor inside her anymore."





	Wicked Painful

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part this follows what canonically happens but some parts I definitely changed & or added in myself. Enjoy.

Seeing Buffy crumble into a frantic love-sick puppy was the type of thing Faith could get off to more often.

 

Faith was itching for a throw down between them but since Buffy was too scared - she would settle for killing Angel. She was still wrapped up in how he played with her head in order to gain information. It was a damn good move though, she'd have to give him and Buffy that. Faith never really wanted Angel in the first place anyways, sure, he was hot and the type of person she'd love to get in the sack with. But aside from all that she didn't actually want him.

 

  
She wracked her brain for a good five minutes in her loft then went back to avoiding anything too heavy. All that analyzing and self reflection bullshit never was something Faith was good at. There were only a few things she actually excelled at: being a slayer, fucking, killing and partying. And there weren't many people she actually gave a genuine shit about. Not anymore.

 

  
Having Buffy by her side at one point made her feel something, maybe that was due to them both being slayers or it was the unaddressed attraction. Now Faith wanted to scratch out those memories and make it so they couldn't harbor inside her anymore. Faith wished she could strangle and stab at all those feelings Buffy caused her to feel. They weren't the same or even on the same playing field. Buffy still believed in goodness, "the right thing" , her useless ass pals and her vampire boyfriend.

 

  
Meanwhile Faith only believed in what she was capable of and the mayor's plan. And as soon as the mayor transformed into a huge ass demon Faith wouldn't have to think about them anymore.

 

  
Faith swiped a comic book from one of the dark blue chairs and headed towards her bed. She flung onto it then began flipping through the pages while chewing on some licorice. The music Faith had playing in the background came to a stop for some reason. Faith glanced over her shoulder to see if someone was there and saw Buffy. The normally perky blonde was wearing bright red leather pants. Buffy's outfit was also accompanied by a leather jacket.

 

  
"Thought I'd stop by." Buffy mentioned with a blank expression.

 

  
This was the perfect opportunity to take as many digs as she could. Faith wanted Buffy to feel the sting of what she was going to lose because of her. That would be some sweet revenge.

 

  
Faith turned over so she could get a better look of Buffy's face. "Is he dead yet?"

 

  
"He's not gonna die. It was a good try though. Your plan?"

 

  
She got to her feet just in case Buffy was planning on throwing down. "Uh huh, Mayor got me the poison, said it was wicked painful."

 

  
"There's a cure." Buffy countered, her face still mostly blank like she was empty..or determined.

 

  
"Damn. What is it?" Faith questioned with partial curiosity because she was never told about a cure. Which of course Buffy would scramble to find one to save the dead dude she was head over heels for.

 

  
"Your blood."

 

  
All the air was sucked out of the room momentarily and Faith felt a tinge of fear bubbling inside of her. The way Buffy kept looking at her said that she wouldn't leave unless she got what she came for. And Faith never pictured Buffy would ever have the fucking guts to shed human blood.

 

  
Maybe they weren't too different from one another after all, maybe in a way they were meant to be.

 

  
The more Buffy talked the more wary Faith became about the situation. She began stepping closer towards the other slayer who she knew she could take any day of the week.

 

  
"As justice goes, it's not unpoetic don't ya think?"

 

  
"Come to get me? You gonna feed me to Angel? You know you're not gonna take me alive."

 

  
"Not a problem." Buffy responded coldly with her arms crossed.

 

  
From the new clothes and the cold exterior, Faith could have sworn she rubbed off on Buffy just a little bit. It turned her on more than she'd like to honestly admit. Faith couldn't even hold back her smile. "Well look at you, all dressed up in big sister's clothes."

 

  
"You told me I was just like you." Buffy stepped towards her without any hesitation or fear. "...that I was holding it in."

 

  
"Ready to cut loose?" Faith asked with a glimmer of hopefulness in her eyes.

 

  
"Try me."

 

  
"Okay then, give us a kiss."

 

  
Before any reaction could be had on Buffy's part she pulled the blonde in real close. Their mouths weren't too far from connecting then Buffy swung her fist into Faith's cheek with full force. Faith recoiled letting out a grunt then returned Buffy's violence with some of her own. They got into fighting stance, only this time it was face off against each other. How ironic was it that all their training with Giles and Wesley would eventually lead to this savory moment.

 

  
Faith attempted to counter every punch Buffy threw but she was going at the same pace. When she thought she was gaining the upper hand - she really wasn't. Buffy hit her in the face again. Every movement was so quick that Faith had no time to think of a better plan. All of her knives weren't in reach and Buffy wasn't playing games. For once they were the same playing field.

 

 

Something about it was exhilarating but irritating at the same damn time.

 

 

With one smooth kick Faith fell onto one of her chairs but moved away in time to kick her wooden table at Buffy. It caused the blonde to stumble backwards which gave Faith time to jump from the table towards her. Faith fell backwards onto her red couch this time and then kicked Buffy away from her. She attacked again when she saw Buffy on the ground.

 

  
Faith kicked into Buffy's stomach causing her to groan loudly, her kicks didn't stop until Buffy kicked her to the floor. Neither of them were too bloody but they were just getting started. Buffy straddled her and landed a couple of punches which made Faith spit blood. There was no damn way she was dying tonight.

 

  
"Is saving your boy worth taking a life, B?" Faith taunted before shoving at Buffy's face. "I thought you were all about saving people?"

 

  
Buffy lunged at her but Faith kicked her in the face before she could do anything. After spitting blood onto Faith's floor she scoffed like that wasn't even relevant at the moment. "Not you, you're far past it."

 

  
Those words distracted Faith long enough for Buffy to kick her towards the wall angrily. They started swinging punches, kicking at each other and grunting as they did so. Faith flipped Buffy onto her back and attempted to deliver a hard punch but Buffy moved so she hit the floor. She high kicked Buffy causing her to crash onto and topple over some furniture. Faith went for another kick but Buffy ducked under in it and when Buffy tried to punch her again, she twisted her arm. While twisting her arm she pulled Buffy against her and had her hand close to her throat.

 

  
"Not gettin' tired are you? I'm just starting to feel it." Faith mentioned to Buffy with a smile but that dissipated when Buffy backed her against the nearest wall. She got flung over the railing near the window. Due to feeling dizzy she shuffled which gave Buffy an opening to kick her. They began fighting again but neither of them were missing punches.

 

  
Both of them eventually went soaring through the window and landed on the lower roof. Faith felt partially exhausted and when she placed her hand on the surface there was a click noise. She saw that Buffy handcuffed them together which was as kinky as it sounded.

 

  
Faith tugged at the handcuffs to see if she could break away.

 

  
"Stick around." Buffy said in clear attempt to irritate her.

 

  
Another punch was delivered to the side of Buffy's face when had them back on the ground. Buffy was able to swing Faith into the wall and Faith felt the impact of it. She did the same to Buffy and attempted to get her on her back again. Only she didn't seem to be backing down just yet. They carried on with their battling despite how tired Faith was feeling with being tossed around. This wasn't what she pictured for their "final" fight whatsoever. In fact Faith always envisioned breaking Buffy until she begged for her to show mercy.

 

  
Faith ended up on her stomach then Buffy got her to her knees.

 

 

  
"What's the matter? All that killing and you're afraid to die?" Buffy asked her, exasperated.

 

  
The only response that Faith had for Buffy was yet another punch to her face. They were both lucky to be slayers because one of them would have been tapped out a long time ago. Once Faith was able to flip Buffy back onto her back she used her strength to break the flimsy ass handcuffs. She didn't have any weapons on her so she picked up a pipe.

 

  
When Buffy suddenly drew her own weapon it was a knife - her fucking knife.

 

  
"That's mine." Faith hissed at the blonde who was getting on her last damn nerve. Though kissing and making up would never happen after this so somehow had to die. Faith just didn't want it to be her.

 

  
"You're about to get it back." Buffy's voice slightly trembled, almost like she didn't really want to kill Faith.

 

  
Faith took her chance and tried to smack Buffy with the pipe but she was too busy trying to cut her. Neither of them made contact so she took it upon herself to throw Buffy towards the roof's edge. She took hold of Buffy's jacket and gripped tight as they swayed closer to the edge. Buffy was breathing heavy and making fearful noises. For a split second she almost felt remorseful.

 

  
Everything they had been through led them to this pivotal moment and Faith didn't even have her knife. "Man, I'm gonna miss this..."

 

  
Buffy tugged her hand away from Faith's grasp then buried the knife into Faith's stomach.

 

  
The pain wasn't immediate but the shock of it all made Faith cry out then once Buffy pulled the knife out, there was blood. Faith felt woozy as she stared down at the blood that was soaking her shirt. After all this time, the one person who was going to do her in was Buffy. At least it wasn't one of those dumb ass sidekicks, Faith thought to herself.

 

  
What she expected was Buffy to look triumphant because she beat her, she won, she would be able to save her vampire lover. Only that wasn't the look that Faith saw at all, no, it was shock and maybe heartbreak.

 

  
"You did it." This was her last chance to do anything at all so she tugged Buffy in close and kissed her roughly. Faith released from the kiss then uppercut Buffy so she wouldn't have the chance to react.

 

  
Faith tried to steady herself but she was swaying way too damn much. "...you killed me." If she wasn't dying then she would be even more impressed by how ruthless that stab was. She somehow was able to stand on the roof's ledge and noticed a vehicle was driving up the road. "Still won't help your boy, though."

 

  
To keep herself from bleeding out too much she continued to hold her wound. "Shoulda been there, B. Quite a ride." With absolute no guarantee she wouldn't die upon impact, Faith let herself fall over the edge. This was the last time she would fuck Buffy over, the very last time. As Faith was falling she could feel herself fading or passing out or whatever. She landed in the back of the vehicle and blacked out almost instantly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i do appreciate kudos + comments + bookmarks etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> follow my multi fandom side blog - multifandomtrashheap


End file.
